fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Ziki Hey Ash I just had an awesome idea about my guild God Eater. Can I ask you to allow me to base my guild in Brevia City? :D [[User:Zikimura|'Zikimura']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Bring It!!!']]) 17:22, October 27, 2012 (UTC)Zikimura Can I use Lightning-Make for my guuildmaster? Sh4rkiros (talk) 02:14, December 4, 2012 (UTC) New user Hi, Ash. This guy User:Dragonboy1138 stole my work. Please take care of him. I don't want to see this happen again. After Nowie warned him, he kept the page as it was, and I don't want any other user to have their works copied. ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 10:40, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Uh Lol, what exactly are we doing again? It's been a long time. I know Richard gonna "betray" the rest of SENSHI. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:15, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Er, what am I supposed to do in the RP? Have FL mages make their appearance now or what?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's easy then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:46, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright, your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:00, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Need a translation favor. What's the translation for Lioness? Whenever you can of course. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:21, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Your part took me by surprise. I'm going to have Drake and Azuki pursue the two who snatched some hostages. I hope that works. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:44, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm actually already writing it. I let those two get away, wasn't sure how to do action with them. That sounds promising. I say do it, and add a tab on his page that links to it of course. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:51, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. Start a new section, btw. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Er, why does it say the almost destruction of Sole on Richard's alternate page? It's just one part of the city that got messed up, nothing all that serious. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:09, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and your turn. Drake's pretty much holding back his anger and in shock at the same time. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:41, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. I didn't do any dialogue with Megan, figured I'd leave that to you alone.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:52, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Just finished my part. Your turn again. I just decided to go since it looked to be my turn -- what with Richard leaving and the dividing line. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Can I change back Richard's main pic, I'm talking about Aria. The new one is inferior to the old one, man. The other one looked much better. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:21, November 7, 2012 (UTC) I changed it back. Other one is better drawn and better colored. Not sure how you could think otherwise. I'll just add the other one to his personality section.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:23, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Yes, you can call me Queen (^_^) Thank you! I've been making her for about a week already before joining the wiki; plus I've used some of the admin's works as examples on formatting. But thank you, I will ask for help when I need it :DD AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 08:26, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Can I make a guild for my character? and if I can, how do I make the guild mark? Sh4rkiros (talk) 03:19, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Thunder God I have a question. I sometimes see characters with a specific users name. For example, Laxus Dreyar (Zicoihno). Does that mean we are allowed to create our own versions of certain characters?Alpha Thunder God (talk) 20:49, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi again. I would like to know how you put the member box, for a guild. For reference The Raven Tail Guild page, were it says Iwan Dreyar, Rank,Team,and Status. I appreciate the help!Alpha Thunder God (talk) 00:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo Yo, Ash, been a while. Hope school's going well. Anyway, this is totally unrelated to Fairy Tail but about Bleach. I was thinking of making a character on that bleach fanon (Because why not, eh? And I finally had an idea for a zanpakutou). However, I was wondering, are we allowed to use cities outside of Japan like New York? Random, but just wondering before I do anything I could regret lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good, I have some pretty nice ideas. Um, one thing I need to run by you. Okay, does it make sense for two shinigami to flee the soul society and later have a child, who they raise together in the living world. I'm planning to say the child was put in a special gigai that completely hid his spiritual power and physcially grew with him from infancy. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:48, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, everything works out then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:18, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, man. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:26, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Okami Hey, I'm new here and I was wondering if I could maybe make a character who is an Okami and a character who is a Kyuketsu? SluttPanda (talk) 12:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Lightning-Make Sorry to bother you again, but can I also use Crystal-Make? Sh4rkiros (talk) 02:30, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Demon Slayer Can I make a demon slayer? If not, what do I need to do to make one? Sh4rkiros (talk) 15:59, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Forget about the demon slayer for now. Can I make a Planetary Slayer? and if I can, what elements are the planets? Sh4rkiros (talk) 16:06, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Solar Phoenix Slayer Can I create a Solar Phoenix Slayer? I know you're not the owner but they took away Light Phoenix Slayer and the owner of that page said to ask one of the Admins. Sh4rkiros (talk) 00:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Fused Familiar Spirit Magic yeah, go ahead Ashy-boy, there aren't many with fused, most of them are casters (but that's kinda my fault, lol) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:26, December 13, 2012 (UTC) of course, I do need more characters for Stuff of Legends? and I'm not gonna turn down any character someone is willing to let me use Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:16, December 16, 2012 (UTC) great! and with the way I tend to watch the recent wiki page I'll probably know when he's done before you tell me lol Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Michael looks good, I should be able to get Stuff of Legends? moving again sooner or later (hopefully at least by tomorrow) and I may be able to find a way to get him in Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) yeah, the tournament really hasn't started (yet) but the idea is there and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:22, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Genkishi Family? Wanna do a collaborative genkishi family? I found a super awesome pic for the mother and we can use byakuya's father for the dad. What do you think? Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 04:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Lol Ash I just remembered something. You once said you wanted to make a Royard. What happened to him/her? Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura :3 Though I think you said most of what I wrote, lets just say I'm confirming it. Zikimura Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 22:23, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I see. With who though, Melo? As for the mission, do you have anything specific in mind? I'm thinking you could set it up as some sort of assassination mission, it'd have to be something rather dark and gritty since they're a dark guild and so on.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC) That sounds good, money is important for anyone. True, we usually step into each other's characters when writing anyway. I take it, it's my go now? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Lol, yea. TNG is probably the better way to go. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Their base is dark and dingy, right? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:21, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Your turn. I wasn't sure how you wanted to potrary Nicholas, so I leave that to you. I'll write more next time. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright, your turn. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:32, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about the book thing. It's a new user who made an overly hax magic, I deleted it, he needed the content for some book of his......so I undeleted it to allow him to copy the info and then deleted it again. It's been resolved, that was from this afternoon. As for the story, alright, What exactly do you want to do next though? Didn't see the Magnolia thing coming. I think it's best to leave FT out of this, I was expecting we'd have these two slaughtering bodyguards and then Raven take out the target in one clean swipe. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:01, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sounds good. So, I can start a new section then, correct? I'll do it tomorrow though, late over here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Alright, your go. They're both outside the mansion right now, so that gives you options on what you plan to do with Raven and what not. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:46, December 20, 2012 (UTC) On another subject, we need to pick a featured article. Also, I noticed on the TBF that featured articles have a template on top denoting they were once featured. Want to do that here?(I'd add it to all the past ones, of course.) May give more incentive for newer users to make better characters. Also, I just think it's a nice touch . [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:53, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Lovely, I left a message on Kenji's page asking if I could use the template. Anyway, Per mentioned that character before. I'm not really into that character. However, I like Royce Blixtrande, and said character seems more complete per se. Haven't heard Aha's opinion on any of this though. The male/female ration for featured articles have been fine, so it's not like the next character needs to be a female one. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) His stuff is good. I'll ask Aha about this now. You ask Per, but I figure she'll keep with Rea. Royce is just a better character, to be honest. But, it's a matter of how all four of us vote on this.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:31, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Your turn, sorry for the delay and lacking addition. My next add will be longer and more action packed. That's what happens when you're juggeling three stories at once lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:29, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I should probably start writing stuff down more lol. Anywho, I'll have Melo focus on the guards and the vault. Richard can handle some guards and the main target since he's the focus of this chapter. Whatever works for you.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I noticed that, though it looks like it's over with now and may just be a misunderstanding. I hope it's simply that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sanjo Alright, I need a favor, a review more specifically. I'm going to commence rewriting and reorganizing Sanjo's ability section, it sucked considering he's my main character. Anyway, after I'm done, mind reviewing it for me?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, man, ability sections are the one thing I'm still working on. Going around the Bleach fanon made me realize I should step it up more in that respect here lol. Haha, Edolas Sanjo. Ah yes, player, asshole, elitist, but still cool. I'll start on him soon since I'm on break, that'll be fun. Though his name will be Sanjo Vistanova. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol, that would be funny. Messed up part about him that I've thought of so far is that he's engaged to Edolas Adele Xava but doesn't care, cheating on her all the time. Since normal Sanjo is likable, I figure I should make his Edolas counterpart someone you want to hate. You know what, now you make me want to start on him today lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:03, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol, this is true. Mhm. Should I add (Edolas) after his name, or is a small notice at the top enough? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:11, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Let's do it! [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:15, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Got any tips for writing swordsmanship descriptions? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) I see, I actually wanted to not talk about others much but was running out of things to say. Thanks, that makes fleshing out his swordsmanship easier. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:28, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Question, do you think the quote in Sanjo's personality section is overbearing? I don't like to have Sanjo spewing alot pseudo-philosophical crap, he's 23 not 43, it's one thing to present him as a learned man with some personal depth but I was wondering if the quote came off as, you know, a bit pretentious. I'm thinking of just getting rid of it or sending it to the quote section. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Forming a new magic by combining others? Yo, Vergil here, i was wondering, can i create a martial arts magic? by also combining some other magics into itVergilheartnet (talk) 06:05, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Vergil Heartnet well, kinda like combining, Energy Magic and rupture magic, it's a type of magic that focuses on explosive energy magic and utilizing energy magic in close combat, by implanting energy magic inside a person's body system and explode inside of them , similar to Rupture Magic, it uses the concept of Fa Jing in martial artsVergilheartnet (talk) 13:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) cool, thxVergilheartnet (talk) 13:56, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bro, sorry for bugging you on christmas eve, but I could use some advice. See, I want to use Take Over Magic, but instead of transforming into a monster, my character will change into the armors of ancient warriors with the souls in them, do you think that would be possible or should I use that in Re-equip magic? Phantombeast (talk) 02:38, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you man, and once again sorry for interrupting your christmas eve. Have a great merry christmas Phantombeast (talk) 02:43, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I am really sorry for this, I really wish I didn't have to ask you this but I need your help. It seems no one has yet made a template for items of magic uses, and I'm trying to make an armor called Guardian Armor, hopefully after u do it one time, I'll be able to copy it onto my other armors and just reword some stuff. Phantombeast (talk) 05:11, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I meant to say no one has made a template for magic items, and sorry but I already found a way to make the armor, I still appreciate the help. Phantombeast (talk) 06:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, sounds good. Like an actualy page of links or a category linking to each template? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:42, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Looks good, but you forgot to add the Free use template. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:06, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm wondering Ash, is it okay if I make my character Zikimura be the teacher of Rufus Lohr of Sabertooth in Memory Make magic? Rufus doesn't seem too old, perhaps around Gray's age, which would put him at 11-12 maybe during pre-timeskip. I'll change it if Rufus' past is ever explored, which I doubt. Zikimura Zikimura Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 00:16, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Is the fanonization of Jellal allowed? I've been thinking of doing it.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I see, interesting. I plan on having a scene after the Xemen saga with Jellal in prison and someone paying him a visit. And it's not Erza. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:19, January 6, 2013 (UTC) No, he hasn't been broken out of prison just yet. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:25, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:58, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I see. Should we just share it or do you and Aha want to handle it? I'd love for the latter since I don't care to deal with anything slayer related. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:Trying this Reply Thing I just wanted to try this reply on your talk page to make sure I could do it. ^-^ MangetusProdigyPhoenix 04:07, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Assault on the Primitive Demon Hey Ash, I'm writing to tell you I'm going to sleep. Lol idk what happened that suddenly dropped you from the chat, but it's 9am now. I'll finish my part of the RP when I get up in 10 something hours, okay? Night mate :P Zikimura Zikimura Zikimura Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 02:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) That's a good idea lol, should have thought of that. I don't think we ever really decided on how they met, did we? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:33, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, a good question is where they should meet. Random town on the job, Sole, Brevia, Fiore Council branch? We could have a duel with them too, god knows I need the RPing experience. Their abilities would just be weaker versions of their current arsenals. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh yea, an island city. So near the coastline then? That could be interesting. They're not famous yet, so they really don't know each other or anything about one another. So, I guess, they look at each other the wrong way. Teenagers are impulsive, ya know, even calm ones like Sanjo. Though I think Richard starting the fight makes more sense. Obviously it ends as a stalemate, I guess they decide to stop being stupid about things and stop beating the crap out of each other. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good, yea, that would begin their friendship and mutual respect of each other's skills. Meet at the council later? So like month skip and then at Era? Interesting. I guess Lana could come in there for a bit, though Sanjo's already met her once by that point, if you don't mind. I did establish that Richard and Lana never really interacted while she was part of the council's forces, but he could always be forgetful about that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC) True, true. She could be in a rush, and Sanjo never actually says her name since he's just simply surprised to see her again (He was with Laxus when they first met). Also, I take it Richard never really did "normal" missions for the rune knights to begin with, so that's another reason they wouldn't know each other. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I figured as much, makes sense. He probably didn't spend much time at the Fiore branch either. And yep, they both met Lana at the same time. Though they never really became friends or anything. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Mhm. Lol, sounds about right. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Look at the main page. Keep the blog roll or no? I just wanted to try it out, that tabber thing is useful. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:37, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Also, if so, I'll add an affiliate tab since the FT wiki lists us as an affiliate. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:43, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Also, I'm about to ask Jakuho for some help on the navigation bar (Hopefully, he obliges). I'm at a total loss of what to do, and the people on the community forums were of little help. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:54, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Fuck, he's inactive, never mind. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:58, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I still left a message, his pages says he still replies to messages. I'll see what happens in about a day. I'd rather just talk with Jakuho, don't really know much about the other admins even if that Raulei guy did the contest here.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:13, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Also, we need a poll idea, man. I'm out of them, and Per did the one before this one. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:18, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Eh, something more simple and less speculative. I was thinking of one with all the major new characters of this arc, but I'm not sure if I've done that already or not. That's all I got. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:34, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Erza's the leader, isn't she? That works. Though if you want, you could just put up all the major powerhouses in the tourney. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:45, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Particle Magic I know that Spitfire is the one who made Particle Magic, but he doesn't seem to be active anymore but there seems to be a few questions for him on the Particle Magic page & I have asked to make a Particle Magic mage (using either Carbon or Iron) but with Spitfire being less than active I don't really know what should be done about that Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:11, January 12, 2013 (UTC) sure I can take charge of that page and try to expand on it & if any of the admins feel I'm not doing a good enough job can take it over, or give suggestions (whichever they decide to do) should definitely make a full list of the elements that can be used by the magic...hope I can make the page better (or at least fill it out more) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:28, January 14, 2013 (UTC) aye, 92 styles would take up a helluva lot of space...gotta find a decent periodic table of elements too so I can get the 92 elements is the owner of the two characters that use Particle Magic still active? or are they inactive as well? Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:49, January 14, 2013 (UTC) yeah, I'm asking since there are three characters with three styles and none of them seem to be being used any more *shrug* guess they'll just sit there and continue to collect cyber dust Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:57, January 14, 2013 (UTC) lol I know, plus I know I've got a few that're just sitting around do the same thing Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:05, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey Ash, sorry about missing out today, but my internet got fucked. I'm gonna write my part sometimes today before our next meeting. If you still want to finish it that is. Again, sorry mate D: Zikimura Zikimura Zicoihno]] (Talk to Me) 04:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Is Dragon Claw a bad name for a guild, yea, right? Trying to think up a name for a guild while keeping with the mythology naming dynamic that Mashima follows. It's not going well lol, oh and I'll edit the RP soon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:39, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Steel Hey Ash, me again, could I please use your Steel Magic for one of my characters?SluttPanda (talk) 22:38, January 16, 2013 (UTC)